danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Seiko Kimura/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Seiko_Kimura.png|Seiko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Kimura Despair.png|Seiko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Seiko Kimura official design.png|Seiko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc'' casts height chart. Profile Kimura Syndrome.png|Seiko, Natsumi Kuzuryu, and Sato's character profiles on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Beta Seiko Kimura's beta design 001.png|Seiko's early design. |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc Episode 04 Kimura Despair.jpg|Seiko's introduction. Nagito surprises Seiko.png|Seiko is startled by Nagito Komaeda. Kimura's greatfulness.jpg|Seiko glad to hear that her drugs were working very well. Seiko's innocent.jpg|Seiko saying that it was not her fault that Ruruka Ando failed her exam. Seiko Ruruka betrayal.png|Seiko and Ruruka turn on each other. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Trailer Kimura's introduction.jpg|Seiko's introduction. Opening Kimura Opening.png|Seiko in the opening. DR3 Side Future Seiko intro.jpg|Seiko in the opening. (2) Seiko Kimura Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Seiko in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 01 Seiko stopping Mikan.png|Seiko stopping Mikan Tsumiki from jabbing a civillian's eye. Ruruka and Sonosuke thinking that Seiko sold them out to the enemy and vice versa.jpg|Seiko thinking that Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi sold them out to the enemy and vice versa. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Kyoko checking bangle.jpg|Seiko after learning the rules of the killing game. Naegi pointed guilty.jpg|Seiko voted Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi as the attacker. Episode 03 Seiko's scleras turn purple.jpg|Seiko's eyes change after she swallowed a bunch of her pils. Seiko transforming.png|Seiko transforms after taking a bunch of her pills. Seiko's berserk.png|Seiko catching one of Sonosuke's kunai. Episode 05 Seiko's sadness.jpg|Seiko crying after she was unable to save a dying dog. Seiko and Ruruka distrust.jpg|Seiko and Ruruka's friendship starting to fall apart. Seiko is upset that she could not save anyone.png|Seiko upset that she could not save her fellow comrades from dying. Kimura's corpse.png|Seiko's corpse. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Class 76th Illusion 1.jpg|Walking to school with Ruruka and Sonosuke. Nagito Ruruka Izayoi Seiko.png|Nagito Komaeda and some of Class 76th members walking up to the school. Class 76th Illusion 2.jpg|Class 76th members eating at a cafe. |-| Official Art= DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official art. Class 76th art.png|Official art. Future Volume 4.jpg|Seiko, Ruruka, and Sonosuke on Future Arc's volume 4 cover. Future Volume 6.jpg|Seiko and the Future Foundation Division heads on Future Arc's volume 6 cover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of ''Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Class 76th Doodle.jpg|Ruruka reconciles with Seiko in the afterlife and offers her treats, while Sonosuke threatens her to eat it since they were already dead.Class 76th drawing |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School seiko kimura's profile.png|Seiko's ''Future Arc's profile on the Danganronpa 3 official site. DR3 Despair Seiko's profile.png|Seiko's Despair Arc's profile on the Danganronpa 3 official site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for Android. |-| Pixel Sprites= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony These pixels appear when playing the ''Future Arc mode of the Bonus Mode board game. Seiko Kimura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (1).png Seiko Kimura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (2).gif Seiko Kimura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (3).gif Seiko Kimura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (4).gif Seiko Kimura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (5).gif Seiko Kimura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (6).gif Seiko Kimura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (7).gif Seiko Kimura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (8).gif References ru: Галерея:Сейко Кимура